


【哈蛋/Hartwin】Rain is something happening in the past.

by EstherX



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 一辆很隐晦的车





	【哈蛋/Hartwin】Rain is something happening in the past.

**Rain is something happening in the past.***

 

Eggsy在伦敦四月的第一场雨中醒来。

 

此刻是清晨，只有一点灰蒙蒙的光透过窗帘的缝隙淋向地板，散落成湿漉漉的碎屑。他掀开被子盖住头，竭力阻止呼啸的风声，也许还有别的什么杂乱的响动入侵他的听觉系统。潮气取代他的呼吸，他懒怠地瘫在被窝里，像一块泡开的苏打饼干。

 

起床是一场战争，尤其是在雨天。他隔着布料吸气，仿佛这样便能过滤掉空气里弥漫的湿润。今天没有任务，他完全可以将一整天浪费在睡眠中。男孩儿不由自主地缩了下肩膀，那里攀着道狭长的刀疤，些微的疼痛寄生虫一般蚕食他的困倦。

 

“你醒了。”一只手，或许是一个吻，裹着令人安心的热度拂去他的颤抖，男孩儿忽然松了口气，“这真难得。”

 

“都怪这场雨。”Eggsy缓慢的翻过身，避开伤处，将自己压向那片人形热源，喃喃自语道，“JB呢？”

 

“从外面回来后又睡了。”Harry的手有一下没一下的拨弄着他金棕色的发丝，细微的光影穿梭在他的指缝之间，“谢天谢地，他没往花坛里跑。”

 

Eggsy从鼻腔里闷出一点笑，留着胡茬的下巴蹭上Harry光裸的肩。

 

“什么事情那么好笑？”

 

年长者发问，手指漫不经心地挲过男孩儿的后颈处那方洼地似的凹陷。也许他并不真心想要知道答案，他的注意力明显在别处。

 

“你。”Eggsy的脚趾贴上对方细瘦的踝部，绕着嶙凸的骨节磨蹭打转。

 

“我？”尾音扬上去，卷成一个问号。Harry咬他有些冰凉的耳尖，手探入他的睡袍。窗外，蝴蝶振翅掀起的飓风推动雨水穿越云层向大地倾泻，如此急不可待，仿佛是为了弥补曾被无端蹉跎的岁月。绅士的目光拢下来，盖住男孩儿迷蒙的双眼，睫毛垂落的阴翳稍纵即逝。

 

一场命中注定的风雨在所难免。

 

“你回来的时候，”年轻的骑士说，“也是这样一个雨天。”

 

“而你当时看到我的表情像是恨不得我立刻被雷劈中。”Harry一寸一寸地吻着他，有条不紊地褪下他们用以蔽体的衣物，“我以为我会被你锁在门外，一整晚。”

 

“相信我，我真有此意。”Eggsy喘息着按住他的肩膀。

 

“什么让你改变了主意？”

 

“你有钥匙。”

 

低沉的笑声消解在淅淅沥沥的雨水之中。男孩儿眯起眼，拇指轻轻摁住他眉骨上淡粉色的印记，嘴唇凑过去，像在吻一道能将他瓦解的闪电。

 

“但你那天还是让我睡了沙发。”

 

“拜托，那时候我很生气。”

 

年长者用膝盖缓缓顶开他原本合拢的双腿，手掌抚摸他温热的胸膛，以便读取那些疤痕拼就的信息，如同阅读一段诗篇。Eggsy伸手揽过他的脖颈，喟叹着将他拉近。水光打在窗外晃动的甜樱桃叶上，跳进室内，碎在他棕绿色的眼底，泛开悠长的涟漪。

 

“Merlin指责我不该那么贸然出现在你面前，你会接受不了。”Harry把着他的腰，迟缓而不容抗拒的进入他，茶褐色的眼睛挨近他的脸颊，视线犹如柔软丝滑的绸缎滑过他的唇角，“他说的有道理，不过我不后悔这么做。”

 

男孩儿对此的回应是一丝呜咽。他揪紧床单，脊背由于绷直过度而微微颤动，紊乱的吐息似一阵纷扰的雨滴拍击绅士的颈项，与汗水汇成一股，流淌在他们之间。

 

“大概是因为我接受了比你想象中要多的东西。”Eggsy意有所指的略微夹紧双腿，“比如，现在这个。”

 

“Well，可我说的不只是这个。”年长者舔着他脖子上那枚显眼的黑痣，呼唤他的名字。他的指腹压着他腕部时松时紧的脉搏，一条汹涌的生命河流，“Eggsy。”

 

“我懂，Harry。”青年歪了下头，一瞬不瞬地凝视着他，透出饱含情欲的无辜感。他的身上一直存在着某种撕裂性的矛盾——譬如他的早熟与天真，绅士的外表与混混的内核——Charlie说的没错，他的确永远无法成为 ** **他们**** 那种人，那些特质虽然互相驳斥，但无论缺了哪一个，都构不成如今的Eggsy，“不过你确定要在做爱的时候和我谈这个？”

 

“这是你先挑起的头，Sweetie。”

 

“行吧，现在又成我的问题了。”此时该有一个白眼，然而他却耽于快感的纠缠，放纵的呻吟。

 

都怪这场雨。他想，手指绞着Harry灰棕色的发绺，笑聚藏在嗓子里，又很快被他每一次的冲撞击散了。他们接吻，舌头与四肢宛若花园里蔓生的绿色植物紧紧缠绕，受到雨水的润泽而恣意生长。水雾迷蒙了窗外的景象，也模糊了时间，将这场晨间运动绵延至隽永，似乎毫无止境。最鲜活的莫过于心跳。Eggsy靠上前，额头抵住Harry左胸偏下一点的位置，感受那一阵阵微小却有力的搏动，犹如躺在他的心上。

 

爱情故事说的不是谁的心被偷去了，而是有些人发现自己那颗闷闷不乐的心一旦被踩到，就意味着他的身体别想再骗谁，什么都骗不了。**男孩儿闭上眼睛，喉结不断地上下耸动，整个身体陷进床榻里，他一个人承载着两个人的重量。两具肉体因间歇性的碰触而发出闷响，仿佛两块相摩擦的燧石。Harry的目光照下来的时候，他确认自己看到了火星，短暂而炙热。

 

高潮时分他喊了Harry的名字，手攥着他的前臂，声线簌簌发抖，眼神潮湿又涣散，像是在恸哭。年长者吻他泛红的眼角，将他从欲望的废墟里拉出来，双臂围成的怀抱是重铸的城墙，没有出处，然他甘愿被困至死。

 

“雨停了。”Harry低声宣告。

 

“是的，雨停了。”他侧过脸，偎着他的掌心，绿眼睛亮得犹如溪流上燃了盏河灯，“But you are still here.”

 

而这场雨只发生在过去。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> *：标题出自博尔赫斯的《雨》  
> 原文如下：  
> 《The Rain》  
> ——Jorge Luis Borges  
> The afternoon grows light because at last  
> Abruptly a minutely shredded rain  
> Is falling, or it fell. For once again  
> Rain is something happening in the past.  
> Whoever hears it fall has brought to mind  
> Time when by a sudden lucky chance  
> A flower called "rose" was open to his glance  
> And the curious color of the colored kind.  
> This rain that blinds the windows with its mists  
> Will gladden in suburbs no more to be found  
> The black grapes on a vine there overhead  
> In a certain patio that no longer exists.  
> And the drenched afternoon brings back the sound  
> How longed for, of my father's voice, not dead.  
> **：出自《英国病人》


End file.
